Yellow
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: Para LuFFy/ Rin no comprende por qué Haru se preocupa tanto, si es necesario él estaría todas las noches velando sus sueños. No era músico, tampoco un DaVinci pero por Haru compondría canciones cursis, haría tarjetas por sus aniversarios o recortaría cosas de revistas para hacerle algún collage, llenaría nuevamente una piscina con pétalos de sakura.


**Disclaimer: **Free! No me pertenece, es de Kyoto Animation. La canción tampoco es mía, es de Coldplay.

He de decir que todavía no me siento preparada para estar aquí, pero hoy es un día muy especial (¡No! No le he sacado las rueditas a mi bici), es el dos dos y felicito enormemente a LuFFy en este día. ¡Esto es para ti! Creo que es un intento de fluff, ya que le gusta tanto. Bueno, esposa, muchas felicidades (ya te lo he dicho) pero no importa, ¡no me canso de decirlo! Gracias por aguantar mis tonteras raras y... y... siempre dedicarme cosas bonitas e inventar historias, por ende, hoy te quería regalar también algo. ¡Gah!

PD: Me encantaría comentarte más cosas pero no, porque yo soy muy cursi y ¡gah! Vergüenza por parte de las dos.

* * *

><p>(Para LuFFy, ¡feliz cumpleaños, esposa de mi corazón!)<p>

**Yellow. **

"Look at the stars,  
>Look how they shine for you,<br>And all the things that you do."

* * *

><p>Es lo mismo de hace unos días. El mismo sueño o mejor dicho la misma pesadilla (porque la sensación de náuseas y malestar, agregando también el sudor helado que corría por su cuerpo no podía ser más producto que por aquello).<p>

En tal pesadilla iba cayendo de la rampa de inicio de la piscina justo antes de que comenzara la carrera. Caía desde una gran altura, caía y caía sin detenerse, a veces viendo hacia el celeste del agua ahí abajo además de los reflejos que se generaban por el movimiento y la luz. Otras se hallaba mirando como el techo se alejaba cada vez más mientras la sensación de caída libre le hacía correr el corazón, y unas pocas veces viendo en dirección de las tribunas donde se encontraba el público (entre ellos sus padres, los agentes de universidades, sus amigos y un montón de gente que tenía _fe_ en él). Lo único en común que había en esos sueños es que en cada uno de ellos se encontraba gritando con todas sus fuerzas (cosa muy atípica en él porque nunca gritaba, ni si quiera cuando una vez Nagisa lo convenció para subirse a una montaña rusa), buscando nulamente alguna persona que lo auxiliara y moviendo frenéticamente los brazos para encontrar de dónde afirmarse y detener su caída, porque la sensación de que vas a morir no es recomendable para la salud de nadie.

Era desesperación pura.

Siempre despertaba antes del impacto y después de mucho tiempo soñando lo mismo se encontró abriendo los ojos al mismo tiempo que seguía gritando como si todavía estuviera cayendo hacia la piscina. Se sentía demasiado real aunque durante el día se diera cuenta de lo absurdo que era, en esos momentos no importaba nada de eso porque _esa era su realidad_.

Habían transcurrido meses desde la primera vez que Haruka soñó aquello y no era un recuerdo grato, lo había intentado olvidar (algo había logrado) pero ahora de nuevo insistía en colarse en su mente como una plaga, como una persona que podía decir que conocía muy bien desde que eran niños; alguien insistente hasta el punto de ser hostigador y no tener más opción que dejarlo generar cambios en la vida diaria, la coloque patas arriba tan rápido como quien respira. Un tipo de persona que podría ser considerada como molesta en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

En medio del enredo de sábanas se encontraba con la respiración agitada observando el techo y calmando su cuerpo al darse cuenta que no se encontraba en plena caída (ya no) sino medio seguro en la cama de su cuarto donde tenía un lugar lo suficientemente calmado para reposar hasta que se tranquilizara. Sentía como las sabanas inmovilizaban sus piernas y brazos, además de pegarse a su cuerpo de una forma un tanto molesta debido a la ligera capa de sudor que decoraba su anatomía.

_Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala._ De ese modo trabaja sucesivamente su respiración hasta que se logra relajar levemente. Cuando transcurrieron unos tres minutos casi exactos volteó el rostro para mirar la hora; el reloj marca en números brillantes y rojos las tres de la madrugada, demasiado temprano para levantase e intentar nulamente hacer algo, debería aprovechar esas horas para dormir ahora que podía pero el sueño no acude como quiere y se encuentra observando su alrededor, cada rincón que conoce un poco más. Con cada mirada se da cuenta que esa ya no era la habitación de la casa en que vivió con su abuela cuando era un niño (se podría decir que ella se encargó de criarlo), hasta que por las cosas crueles de la vida tuvo que enterrarla un frío día de diciembre por culpa de un infarto cuando tenía trece años de edad.

Recordaba demasiado bien que Makoto lo había acompañado, enfundado en un traje negro para mostrar su respeto y condolencia por la, en ese momento, difunta abuela, sus padres y hermanos también estaban ahí pero los pequeños se encontraban con su inocencia sin comprender mucho de lo que realmente sucedía, sólo captando el mensaje de que «Haru-chan» estaba pasando por un momento muy difícil y necesitaba un apoyo para superarlo de la mejor manera. Sus propios padres fueron (obviamente), los recordaba ahí perfectamente pero al final él siguió viviendo en el pueblito pesquero que lo vio crecer y del cual se había encariñado. Sus padres continuaron sus viajes y los veía una vez al año o dos: en el verano.

Todos esos recuerdos acudían a él al ver su nueva habitación y a veces le golpeaba una leve nostalgia, aun cuando había pegado su póster (o cuadro, como le gustaba llamarlo) de delfines, incluso él había hecho uno en una tarde de ocio para sentirse más a gusto en aquel lugar ajeno. Le era extraño no tener un jardín trasero al cual salir o tener que subir escaleras para llegar a su propia habitación, también el mirar por la ventana y observar en sus mayoría edificios junto a calles grises en vez del conocido mar. Ahí no había olor a sal y tampoco la conocida humedad, sino a ciudad y humo, siempre existía los molestos ruidos a los que no estaba acostumbrado y durante los primeros días se encargaron de darle un buen insomnio.

Suspirando, Haru se desordena el cabello y mira con frustración, además de leve resignación, el reloj (no ha transcurrido ni cinco minutos desde la última vez que lo vio) y se acomoda en su nueva cama, observando el techo y oyendo el ruido de los automóviles pasar por afuera del departamento. Se encuentra con la no tan sorpresa y menos grata, de que realmente no puede conciliar el sueño de nueva cuenta y termina contando la nada misma en el techo del lugar.

«Molesto», piensa con monotonía.

Al principio no lo escucha, por eso mismo pega un ligero salto (por el susto causado) cuando siente como un pesado brazo hace el ademán de acercarlo mientras lo abraza con pereza. El primer chispazo de histeria se le cura con rapidez al recordar quién es la persona que se encuentra a su lado y simplemente se deja hacer, sintiéndose un poco torpe él mismo porque sinceramente no se le ocurre cómo moverse para no estropear los movimientos del otro, por ello simplemente opta por quedarse estático en su lugar y esperar a que su compañero termine su extraño intento de abrazo que simplemente culmina en darlo ligeramente vuelta y hacerle sentir más incómodo debido a la nueva sensación.

Se encuentran cara a cara.

Haruka no puede ni replicar cuando los ojos adormilados de Rin lo escrutan con la preocupación de quien se despierta a mitad de su sueño solamente por algo en demasía importante. El moreno se obliga a cerrar la boca y tragarse secamente cualquier comentario huraño que habría soltado de no haber procesado bien sus palabras; últimamente se encontraba practicando eso, pero solamente era con Matsuoka, con los demás seguía siendo el mismo Haruka Nanase de siempre y eso estaba bien porque eso de cambiar por las personas no era algo muy atractivo para él.

—_Hey, _Haru —murmura, todavía un poco adormilado, su compañero.

Rin se talla el ojo y se endereza un poco en la cama. Observa entonces a Haru con atención y uniendo piezas lentamente hasta caer en cuenta la situación en que se encontraba. Todavía abrazándolo como un oso y sin ninguna señal de querer separarse aunque sea un centímetro, en ese sentido podía ser un pesado de lo peor y un terco de cuidado. Siempre había que tener precaución con las sorpresas que Rin llevaba consigo y una de esas era justamente su actitud porque era una persona impredecible; nunca se podía estar realmente seguro sí algún comentario lo insultaría o lo haría sentir feliz.

Ha tenido mucho tiempo para entender eso.

Haru se queda en silencio, todavía escuchando el coro que se genera por el ruido de la ciudad y oyendo el ritmo que parece marcar su propio corazón, el cual se adelanta levemente (pero demasiado evidente para sí mismo) al tener a Rin tan cerca suyo, en una posición tan íntima y peor todavía, una situación delicada para su salud mental y emocional.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —inquiere Rin al final, cuando la orquesta que Haru se ha encargado de armar en los tortuosos minutos de silencio estaba llegando a su punto culminante. No puede evitar desviar la mirada para evitar la preocupación que brilla en los ojos rojos del otro, que cada vez parece más paranoico y en vez de pensar en ese movimiento como una señal de «Aléjate», hace todo lo contrario, violando su espacio personal hasta el punto en que Nanase puede sentir la respiración de él en su oído, haciéndole cosquillas—¿Fueron esas pesadillas de nuevo, no? ¿Es eso, Haru? ¿No puedes dormir bien? —Y no es que Rin este esperando una respuesta afirmativa por parte del moreno, simplemente hace aquellas preguntas de manera capciosa porque sabe que se encuentra en lo correcto—¿Quieres contármelo?

—No… —la respuesta es tajante y baja, como una astilla de hierra que se entierra en tu piel.

Por suerte Rin no es una persona que se rinde con facilidad.

—Se ve que no estás bien, Haru —apunta con terquedad y de una manera casi demasiado brusca para el gusto del chico que podría asociarse a un delfín.

Todavía evitando su mirada porque sabe que esos ojos podrían ser su perdición, aunque también perdido porque el solo hecho de intentar recordar aquella pesadilla le hacía sudar frío y desear salir a correr (o nadar) con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que sus brazos y piernas se cayeran o la cabeza se le bloqueara por completo. Estaba cansado de pensar o fingir que lo hacía. No quería expresar todas esas emociones, ni si quiera a Rin.

Y aunque Haruka realmente lo conoce desde hace mucho tiempo (más de lo que quiere contar) siempre se le olvida el dolor de muelas que puede llegar a ser ese chico.

Rin, ignorando completamente sus palabras o falta de ellas, le gira el rostro para encararlo y entonces ocurre; azul y rojo se encuentran en una profundidad eterna y de pronto Haru puede sentir como un ligero hilo (rojo, rojo como el cabello y los ojos de Rin) los une completamente evitando que puedan alejarse del todo pero ese hilo que se siente liviano es tan resistente como el hierro, no les permitirá alejarse nunca más, aunque quieran se encuentran atados. Haru se pierde en tanto rojo que evoca la pasión y sentimiento que a él le falta, una fiereza inigualable y piensa en él como una llama ardiente que quema todo a su paso, a él lo arrasa por completo; lo abrasa con su calor y lo hace sentir seguro de una forma que va más allá de su poca compresión respecto a la materia.

De pronto se encuentra en paz y en movimiento al mismo tiempo.

Y ese calor abrasador que irradia Matsuoka es suficiente para que Haru olvide todos sus problemas y en vez de esperar a que él vuelva a preguntar respecto a su pesadilla (casi superada en los últimos segundos) haciendo caso de sus impulsos inclina la cabeza hacia adelante y junta sus labios en un casto y dulce beso que también parece quemar todo pero de una manera que no duele. Era extraño, ese calor no le molestaba sino todo lo contrario.

Él le sigue el beso, al principio confundido pero luego dejándose llevar por las emociones de Haru, porque después de pasar mucho tiempo junto a él para comenzar a conocerlo mejor ha aprendido que el moreno dice más con acciones que con las propias palabras. Nanase nunca ha sido un sujeto hablador, sino callado y es obvio que no dice ni si quiera la mitad de lo que piensa. Por eso mismo comprende que esa es su forma de buscar consuelo y refugio, que realmente (en el fondo) se encuentra perdido y ligeramente asustado, necesita alguien que lo reconforte y le haga saber de una u otra forma que todo va a estar bien.

Rin sería siempre esa persona, quisiera Haru o no.

Se encarga de abrazar a Haru con suavidad pero de manera firme, haciendo que comprenda que no se encuentra solo en lo que le se encargue de hacer trizas su cabeza. Cuando se separa del beso de Nanase lleva sus labios a sus mejillas y sus párpados, besa cada trocito de piel que puede de la forma más dulce e igualándose al suave tacto de una flor sakura. Le regala suaves caricias en los brazos con la yema de sus dedos y luego sube hasta su cuello, intentando calmarlo de toda la tensión a la que se encuentra sometido porque en el fondo puede intentar comprender sus temores. Él, que siempre ha sido una persona libre, de pronto se encuentra sumergido en la realidad de la vida; decidió lo que era lo mejor para él (en eso todos estaban de acuerdo) y era nadar de manera profesional, se comenzó a preocupar de los tiempos, entró a un mundo competitivo e incluso cambió la paz del pueblo pesquero en que había crecido por la ruidosa ciudad.

Era obvio estar asustado y con estrés por eso, además se encerraba en sí mismo hasta el punto de guardarse todo e intentar enfrentar las cosas por sí solo.

«Pero Haru… no estás solo. Ya no más, no tienes que enfrentarte a todo eso tú», piensa Matsuoka las palabras que le gustaría decirle pero no se atreve, no puede sacarlas y tampoco forzarlas a que aparezcan.

Rin puede sentir como las manos de Haru aferran su playera sin mangas por la espalda y entonces comprende lo grave que ha sido todo. Lo confirma cuando su compañero oculta el rostro entre la curva de su hombro y cuello como si buscara una forma de ocultarse de lo que se encuentra persiguiéndolo. Sigue sin separase ni un centímetro de él y su respiración es tan pausada como el ronroneo que haría un gato para calmarse a sí mismo. Al darse cuenta que está temblando, aunque intente evitarlo, le acaricia la espalda dando caricias suaves y circulares. Le besa la mejilla y con la otra mano acaricia su nuca con suavidad.

En la oscuridad de la habitación del nuevo departamento de Haru, susurra:

—Tranquilo…. Todo está bien, yo estoy aquí contigo —realmente desea que esas palabras lleguen al moreno, que lo reconforten y saquen sus miedos, pero Haru no cambia su posición y entonces él continua—: No tienes que enfrentar esto solo —y con «esto» ni si quiera él está seguro a qué se refiere porque nunca lo han hablado y Nanase nunca le ha explicado, tampoco, aquello que se encarga de perturbarlo. Solamente puede hacerse una burda idea al respecto.

—Tú te irás a Australia pronto… —susurra Haruka con su voz monótona que se triza igual que un cristal muy delicado.

Matsuoka se queda mudo y piensa al respecto. Nota como Haru se resigna entre sus brazos mientras sigue ocultándose del mundo y las responsabilidades que acontece el crecer, pero todavía así… no le gusta ver a la persona que quiere y admira (porque siempre lo ha admirado y siempre lo hará) de esa forma tan perdida, sintiéndose solitaria cuando realmente tiene mucha gente a su alrededor que se preocupa por él, pero es que Haruka siempre ha sido de ese modo y comienza, seguramente, porque sus padres (como decía Makoto) eran "Espíritus libres" que se preocupaban por su único hijo como cualquier otros padres pero carecían levemente de responsabilidad de cuidado. El moreno que fue criado por su abuela para luego quedar solo en esa gran casa que se volvió solitaria. Aprendiendo a depender sólo de sí mismo e intentando que los contactos humanos fueran lo más mínimo.

Pues tenía que aprender que las cosas no eran tan así.

—¿Y eso cuando me ha detenido, tonto? —responde con una leve sonrisa en los labios y besando la frente de Haru le obliga a alzar la mirada para después rozar la punta de su nariz con los labios, haciéndole cosquillas y sabiendo en el fondo que ha logrado que se sonroje.

Haru desvía el rostro sólo para recibir otro beso en la esquina de sus labios. Farfulla molesto e intenta alejarse pero su compañero es demasiado terco y lo único que hace es abrazarlo con más fuerza. Aunque en el fondo se siente agradecido porque, es cierto, a Rin las distancias nunca le han detenido, porque existen modos de comunicarse y él va a visitarlo cuando puede.

—Que pesado… —murmura entre dientes.

—¡Eh! ¡Que te he oído!

Rin, por su lado, no entiende por qué Haru debe preocuparse tanto porque de ser necesario él estaría ahí siempre velando por sus sueños y por su día a día. Haría cualquier cosa por el moreno y se había dado cuenta de aquello desde que eran niñas, sí era cierto que tuvieron diferencias hace un año cuando recién llegó de Australia (la primera vez) pero ahora todo era diferente y gracias a él y sus amigos pudo superar todo eso y liberarse de lo que le había estado dando problemas, quitarse las cadenas de encima. Rin no era músico, tampoco un DaVinci y menos un romántico (al menos en público porque interiormente era de las personas más cursis que podían existir) pero por Haru compondría canciones cursis, haría tarjetas por sus aniversarios o recortaría cosas de revistas para hacerle algún _collage, _llenaría nuevamente una piscina con pétalos de sakura, dejaría la luz encendida (aunque le molestara) para que pudiera dormir tranquilo, comería caballa todos los días y le dejaría su propia almohada sí se lo pedía.


End file.
